By way of introduction, personal video recorders (PVRs) typically record broadcast media content thereon. The media content is preferably stored in an encrypted format. Entitlement control messages (ECMs) (or similar decryption inputs), which are generally used to decrypt the content are also typically stored in the PVR. A security device, for example, but not limited to, a smart card is typically used to convert the ECMs into keys for decrypting the media content stored in the PVR. Therefore, if the PVR is stolen along with the accompanying smart card there is nothing stopping the thief from accessing the content stored in the PVR. Even if the PVR is stolen without the smart card, the thief may be able to hack the device thereby gaining access to the content, leading to unauthorized distribution and/or viewing.
Additionally, there is a problem of computer, storage device and/or file theft in a home and/or corporate environment.
The following references are believed to represent the state of the art:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,767 to Beimel, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,019 to Ansell, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,084 to Gau, et al.;    US Published Patent Application No. 2002/0157002 of Messerges, et al.;    US Published Patent Application No. 2003/0026432 of Woodward;    PCT Published Patent Application No. WO04/051920 of Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd.;    PCT Published Patent Application No. WO03/067809 of Surety, Inc.; and    PCT Published Patent Application No. WO00/058963 of Liquid Audio, Inc.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.